


Warmth

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Jaune is wracked with doubts after fighting Salem in Haven. Once everyone settles into a hotel for the night he slips out for some much-needed alone time. Sitting in a dingy bar, his thoughts wander to Wiess and Pyrrha. Luckily for him, the young heiress isn't fair away when he needs her most (A sweet Jaune and Weiss oneshot. Set between volumes 5 and 6).
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something on Christmas day. It's an old story. Short and simple. I love the White Knight pairing almost as I love Jaune and Neo. Sadly we've not seen a lot of White Knight in the show. So this is my gift to you. Enjoy. If you can think of any ways I could expand or improve it then do let me know. I have more RWBY to read if you'd like!

What would it take to become a real team leader? What would it take to stop Cinder and Salem? The end of a hard day came with its fair share of questions. Though there was one thing Jaune Arc was certain of. He wasn't good enough as he was.

He needed to become stronger. A lot stronger.

It was past midnight. But Jaune had always been prone to racing thoughts - the last to sleep. His restless mind often kept him awake.

Tonight was no exception.

The rest of his team (along with Team RWBY) had all checked into a hotel for the night while they waited for the first morning train on the long road to Atlas.

Once they'd all gone to bed he'd decided to slip out in search of some breathing space.

Getting lost in the bright lights and crowds had been just the escape he needed. A chance to collect himself. It's was how he'd found this grubby hole in the wall bar. The Faunus bouncer on the door didn't ask any questions. Nobody asked any questions. It seemed like one of those places where money did the talking. A dive with filthy floors and washed out paintwork - where the glasses were chipped and the drinks were watered down.

The last place his friends would think to search for him.

Jaune held his head in his hands and sighed.

Two customers (a burly fella in a trench coat and his long-haired bearded friend) were chatting loudly by the dukebox. Sounded like the topic was the recent White Fang attack on the academy. All kinds of colorful words were been used; none of them polite.

"You would'a thought them White Fang might'a struggled hittin' a school. They're usually well-protected," said the trench coat-wearing man.

Jaune lifted his head from his hands. "Impossible huh?" he sighed again - harder.

There were many things the blonde swordsman thought were impossible. A chance to say goodbye to Pyrrha. An opportunity to make his old man proud - maybe even a shot at showing Nora and Ren he was competent. But the most unexpected of all things was unfolding right before his very eyes. Right here. In this dingy, washed out bar. A handful of patrons chatted; they filled a handful of seats on what he guessed was a quiet day, especially for a Saturday. The scent of smoke permeated the seats. Undertones of spilled liquor made him dizzy.

He started at his reflection from the bottom of a glass. He faced his greatest enemy. Himself.

Although the arrival of a special someone caught him off guard.

A woman in some ways he cared for more than most. Even if she was forever out of his reach.

Wiess Schnee. The Ice Queen. The Heiress. A girl with limitless resources and potential. Well, until she turned her back on it all. Until she ran. It turned out being in line for a fortune came with a great many strings attached. No - less like strings. More like chains.

She said she'd come to the bar at Ruby's request. Apparently she saw him sneak out of the hotel and wander off.

Weiss' reason for following didn't make her unexpected arrival any less surprising. Jaune had been sure to check nobody saw him before leaving.

 _Obviously not well_ enough, he thought between sips of malt. _Way to go, genius._

Weiss plucked a shiny silver savings card from her purse. It pinged in approval before even touching the reader on the bar. It was probably one of the few she owned not hard-wired to the Schnee family accounts. "A snowball cocktail, please. Don't hold on the ice." Her drink ordered, she sat beside Jaune.

The once wealthy girl (dressed prim and proper) had turned a few heads when she strolled into the faded drinking establishment - a place she was good year too young to enter. Jaune was pretty darn sure the bartender would toss him out not long after wandering in off the streets; doubly so when a similarly aged Miss perched upon the stool next to him with arms neatly folded in her lap. Triply when she carelessly pulled out a savings card loaded with Lien.

When all was said and done somebody should've kicked them to the curb. Jaune knew it. In some ways he was grateful he and Weiss had been given the blind eye - at least by the management. The lull in tonight's business was probably to thank, because they made quite the pair.

A sleepy-eyed blonde huntsman wearing a black hoodie, and a rich girl in a frilly blue skirt with pricey heels. They didn't fit in amongst the tattoo-scrawled beefcakes and various battle-scarred races of Faunus. One particular Faunus, a muscle bound fellow with a trunk kept flashing Weiss uncomfortable glances from his spot by the pool table. She ignored him. So did Jaune.

There was plenty more to dwell on. And being here like this? Away from his teammates? It gave a chance to reflect. A chance to forget.

A lot had happened since Haven Academy. Heck - a lot had happened _during_ the clash at Haven Academy. Cinder and her misfits caused more than enough issues. Not to mention Professor Lionheart's betrayal. And there was the big one. The looming spectre that'd made Jaune especially fearful.

Wiess' near run in with death. A solitary moment he'd not been able to brush from his mind.

After all, if it weren't for his semblance she'd be long gone by now. Team RWBY would've been down a player. And just like Miss Nikos, he would've been faced with another painful goodbye. The sheer thought of losing Weiss made a lump form in his throat. It'd been on his mind for days now. It'd been one of many reasons he seeked an escape from it all - even if it was only for a short while.

Weiss kept asking how she'd escaped her Cinder's clutches. "I'd like to know please, Jaune. Ruby said you're the one to discuss this with."And if the Ice Queen was one thing, she was persistent with her questions. "Come on. I'm asking nicely. Tell me what happened."

She set aside her snowball cocktail - her eyes of icy blue pooled with sincerity.

Jaune sighed. "Okay... Okay. What do you remember?" he asked, fixated upon the sticky bartop. Away from pressure. Away from scrutiny. Away from stares.

"Not much," answered Weiss. "I remember Cinder's spear piercing me; everything went black. When I came to the first person I saw was you. You were... doing something. It felt as though I was waking up from the longest sleep I'd ever taken. It was almost like I'd been frozen and thawed out."

Saving her hadn't been a prideful moment. He took no joy bringing her back. In fact, he hadn't even thought about it. Instinct was to thank. In his mind's eye he pictured his final farewell kiss with Pyrrha. He'd been overwhelmed with dread - the fear of another farewell. The rest was like sixth sense - like he knew what to do. There was no way he could've let anyone else die.

His power came from somewhere within; a desire to help someone dear to him. A power born of feelings as selfless as they were selfish. Of love. Of a genuine desire to protect. "I used my semblance, Weiss. I don't know how. It just happened. I wanted to save you... because you mean a lot to me."

There. He'd said it. His admission was heartfelt and to the point. For better or worse there was no going back. He swiped his highball glass - half full with golden liquor. The stuff burned his throat. But he'd gotten a taste for it. Maybe that was why Ruby's uncle enjoyed it so much. It was easier to distract yourself with booze in hand.

"Thank you, Jaune," Weiss said warmly. "I already knew, in truth," she revealed. "I simply wanted to hear you say it."

Jaune flinched as she rested one of her snowy white hands atop his free one. She linked their fingers. Her rosy lips lifted into a small but grateful smile - a genuine smile. She gave his digits a gentle squeeze. "Honestly, as much as I hate to admit it... I'd be gone if it weren't for you. And I never thought I'd say this... but I owe you my life. You have my deepest gratitude."

Praise from Weiss was almost surreal. Jaune put down his glass on the bar. He wanted to pinch his face to check this whole situation was real. But he knew it was. The whole day had been too real to dismiss.

"There's no reason to thank me," Jaune exhaled deeply. "I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you hurt, or worse. I felt like for once I had to get off my butt and do something worthwhile. I'm useless as a leader, but at least with this new power I can do some good."

"No. You're not useless," said Weiss kindly. "I teased you too much, and I was cold toward you when we were at the academy. But maybe... just maybe, I was wrong." She leaned close and laid her head against Jaune's shoulder. The scent of her lavender shampoo was lovely. "You've changed. You might not see it, but I do. You're more mature; dilligent, even. I like it."

Where was all of this unexpected kindness coming from?

"I-" Jaune stalled. "I-I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything," Wiess answered with a contented sigh. "You don't have to. I'm merely speaking from the heart. Although..."

The sudden shift in Wiess' tone (as though she wanted to say somthing) put Team JNPR's leader a tad on the nervous side.

"What is it?"

Weiss chuckled gently. "I could get used to being with you like this. It's nice..."

Words which made Jaune Arc feel treasured. Maybe (just maybe) he'd rest a bit easier tonight.

Their walk back to the hotel was a quiet one - hand-in-hand. Jaune couldn't find the means to say anything else. He hadn't the will to express himself with words. His heart told everything he needed to know; the way it beat double quick as he held Wiess. The way he felt hopeful in her company.

These were feelings he hadn't experienced since his beloved Pyrrha.

They rounded the corner and arrived out front of the hotel.

"Goodnight, Jaune." Wiess placed her soft lips against his cheek. She stayed for a fleeting second. Long enough to cause a flutter.

Yes, there were many things Mister Arc felt were impossible. A kiss was at the top of that list.

But he'd treasure it. Just as he'd treasure his newfound hope.

A certain somebody believed in him - the most unexpected young lady of all.

Her kindness was more than enough.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Keep on supporting RWBY and I'll see you again soon! Thanks!


End file.
